Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for detecting images surrounding a vehicle, particularly to a detection system and method, which transforms the distorted images, which are captured by wide-angle lenses, into undistorted images and dynamically provides lane line information in response to the vehicular signals.
Description of the Related Art
At present, vehicles are normally equipped with various vehicular safety devices, such as panoramic image detection systems, rear barrier detection systems, parking-assistant systems, and lane deviation detection systems, to protect the safety of drivers. Sometimes, lenses are arranged at the front, rear, left and right of a vehicle and cooperate with the vehicular computer to detect the images surrounding the vehicle; the programs inside the vehicular computer transforms the panoramic images into an aerial view for the driver's reference; the rear lens cooperates with the vehicular computer and the programs thereinside to detect barriers behind the vehicle and provide a parking-assistant function; the screen of the vehicular computer presents the predicted track for backing the vehicle; the front lens captures the image before the vehicle and cooperates with the programs to detect lane departure and present information of lane departure warning on the screen.
Some of the prior arts provide vehicular safety technologies integrating all vehicular safety devices in a single system. However, the lane departure warning system and the parking-assistant system need dedicated lenses, which are different from the lenses for panoramic images. The moving obstacle detection is usually integrated with the lane departure warning system and the parking-assistant system. In such a case, the moving obstacle detection cannot detect the barriers at the left and right of the vehicle but can only detect the barriers before and behind the vehicle. If the driver intends to detect the barriers at the left and right of the vehicle, he must equip the vehicle with additional lenses. Therefore, a vehicle cannot detect panoramic images, front and rear lanes, and barriers simultaneously unless the vehicle is equipped with at least 6 lenses. So far, there has not yet been a wide-angle lens able to support the abovementioned four technical characteristics. Even though all vehicular safety devices can be mounted on a vehicle, there has not yet been a system able to effectively integrate four wide-angle lenses and process information for all the vehicular safety devices. Besides, the additional lenses would increase the fabrication cost. Therefore, the vehicles available in the market can only support some of the vehicular safety devices.
In order to solve the abovementioned problems, the present invention proposes a dynamic lane line detection system and method, which uses wide-angle lenses, an image integration system and an image correction method to present lane departure warning information on an image display system, whereby various vehicular safety devices can be integrated in an identical system more effectively.